Unrequited Love
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: Unrequited love is the worst kind. What happens when it's a lie?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, sadly.**

**So, I know I haven't updated my other stories in a long, long time, and yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't had any inspiration. However, when my summer break starts I shall update them all, and write some new ones.**

**As of right now I have a new ship obsession. Cori. It's perfect. Don't deny it, and carry on.**

* * *

What do you do when you love someone so much that it physically hurts to not be loved back by that person? Unrequited love is the worst kind, and up until a few months ago I never believed it. I never believed that you could actually feel that "pang" in your chest when the love you have for someone isn't reciprocated. I never believed that you could cry for days and days on end, and still have more tears left to cry. I never believed any of it, and that's where I went wrong. That's why I was played the fool. Knowing that I was a fool, and still going along with it, made me an even bigger fool. Not even a fool. I was an idiot. I still am. But how do you let the one you love go, when you know that somewhere, deep down, they _have_ to feel something for you?

Jade warned me. How she knew about Tori's little game, I don't know, but she did. Maybe she had been put through it, and that's why she hated Tori so much. All I know is that when your best friend tells you something, you listen. Unfortunately, like many other things, I had to learn that the hard way, and now I'm convinced that Jade is right one hundred percent of the time. But what you lose your best friend too, because of a girl you didn't listen to her about, what do you do? Do you beg, plead, and cry? Yeah, someone as emotionally attached to my best friend as I am, probably would. So I did, but someone like Jade just _doesn't_ care.

So when the love of your life doesn't love you back, and your best friend stops talking to you because of that girl _what do you do_? _What do you do? _You go completely and utterly insane. You cry, and cry, and cry, until you think you can't cry anymore, but you still continue to cry. You throw things, and you yell, and you go into a complete, full on, panic attack. You just break down into your weakest form, and you stay like that. You stay like that until you can't move and you're left to look at only what's in front of you. _Nothing._

Tori Vega's arrival was like an Oscar award show. The red carpet _had _to be rolled out. Heavens forbid "Princess" didn't get the attention. I was stupid, for giving it to her, but she was beautiful, and she was manipulative, and I was too naïve to notice. Granted, she was a good singer, and _obviously _a good actress, but still, no girl deserves that much attention. Manipulation, in levels like hers, is absurd, and I thought, non-existent. Obviously not.

I should have stopped her after the first kiss, but I didn't. Her lips were too soft, and her lip gloss made them too smooth. The way they glided across mine enticed me in ways I didn't know existed. The first few times it was slow, and passionate, and looking back, every time after the fourth was cold, and held nothing. Again, I was too naïve to notice. It was her hands. They did small gestures that distracted you from the fact that she didn't care. They caressed my face, and tangled into my hair. They rubbed my back, and sent goose bumps over my exposed skin. Her hands were soft, never rough, never like a man's, and I believe that's what made me think she cared. Her hands were always so gentle, but never her mouth. Not after the first few times, anyway.

Jade knew immediately. When Tori would walk by I would swoon and go weak at the knees, and practically fall over in place. Tori would complement me, and I would turn as red as my hair, and I would become more out of it than I already was. When Jade called me out on it, I played it off, but Jade knows me like a book so she could see right through my lies. I pleaded for her to just let it go, and for a while, she did. Slowly, Tori began to drain me, and it was her plan. She wanted to take everything she could from me, and out of me. I was conquered, by the Latina, and I was in too deep to fight my way out. Jade said she was going to beat her up, and that she'd never see anything but the inside of a coffin again, and as much as I was thankful that Jade cared for me, I couldn't let her do that to the love of my life. I chose Tori over Jade. I _chose_ her. I left my best friend for a _manipulative slut_.

Tori was a succubus, a siren. She reeled me in with her voice, and destroyed me with her actions. She would call me, late at night, when everyone was asleep, and within 10 minutes of me okaying that she could come over she'd be knocking on the door, and practically attacking me. Her lips never stayed on mine, rough or not, for more than a few minutes. They were always everywhere else, marking me. _I was hers, _and she reveled in it. She knew I was too stupid to fight back.

I often think back to the time where I tried asking her what we were. She began shooting off her mouth about how "it's complicated, and she's sorry, and if I didn't want to I didn't have to", but she knew damn well I couldn't say no. By the time I fell in love with her I was already half way to feeling dead.

And as I sit here now, confused, and alone, I can't help but think to what led to my despair, merely a few hours ago. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her to love me, _I needed her too._ When I brought up those three words, I could have sworn she was going to hit me. The look on her face screamed "You're disgusting. I could never love you", but her eyes screamed "I love you more than anything". I began to think like Jade and concluded that it was my imagination that made her eyes seem so filled with love. Her words still cut to the core, even though I expected them. _I don't love you, Cat. _They're still repeating in my head, making me hate myself. I knew it though, I just wished that she would have confessed her love for me, and I could be here, with her, instead of here, alone. All I wanted was an "I love you too". I would have even taken those words as a lie. I just needed something.

It's late now, and I don't even know how long I've just been lying here. It feels like days, but it probably hasn't been more than a few hours. Love slows time down. Sometimes, it stops it completely, and that's why I'm going to learn to stop living in the now, because the now can _fuck you up_.

There's a bang coming from downstairs, and I kind of wish it was a murderer coming to put me out of my misery. I lie and wait for a few minutes, and nothing. So much for dying. It takes everything in my power to get up. The one time I want my parents to be home, they aren't. The one time I want my brother to be home, he isn't. I walk groggily downstairs and look around. Nothing out of place, nothing missing. I walk over to the door and open it slowly. I feel like I could collapse in moment if I don't do everything in slow motion. I look around outside, nothing. My eyes flicker to a patch of white on my porch steps and I pick up the white piece of paper.

_I lied. –Tori_

* * *

**Review please. I don't know if I should leave it as a one-shot or not.**


End file.
